Hands
by prettylittlemills
Summary: 'There is no shortage of fault to be found amid our stars' kryder / established relationship.


a/n; I have wanted to write these two for ages and finally this idea came upon me. It's establish relationship & very lovey dovey because I'm working on a super angsty one at the moment, I wanted something sweet and soft. It does have its angst but whats a fic without it? hehe. anywho I hope you enjoy, and hope that you got what I was trying to put across :) song recommendations- mine (taylor swift or the glee version is good), I see the light- tangled (yes the movie).

* * *

><p><em>'I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once'<em>

**- john green, the fault in our stars.**

* * *

><p>His hand toys with hers overhead, his fingers dipping in and out of the creases between her fingers, his palms running the length of her wrist. He's always holding her hands, softly, gently, roughly..he holds them like he can't quite believe he can.<p>

She holds his too, tugs them when she wants something, plays with them when shes bored, grips them in the throws of passion. She loves the calloused skin and the long fingers as she traces her tips across his knuckles. They make her feel safe.

The air is warm, and the stars are shining above as they simply be with one another. There is no need for words, no need for laughter, no need for anything but one another, as they lie in their field, together.

It's perfection.

* * *

><p>'Read to me'<p>

He often asks this of her, asks her to read him stories. He sais he loves hearing her voice, and hates reading so it's nice listening to her because then he gets the story and the sound of her voice.

She smiles and nods, to anyone else she would have made a nasty comment but to him? Never.

_'But it is the nature of stars to cross, and never was Shakespeare more wrong than when he has Cassius note, 'The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars / But in ourselves'_

She reads and he smiles, and then she smiles too. He kisses her and it's perfect before she begins to read again, and he plays with her hair and it feels so...right.

* * *

><p>When they win Regionals, he picks her up and spins her around. She hears 'awes' from the audience but doesn't sneer like she once would, but instead just holds him even tighter.<p>

He kisses her forehead and then takes the trophy holding it ahead before shouting. 'I did this for my girlfriend'

More awes, more smiles and Kitty's cheeks are on fire.

It feels wonderful, and for once her smile is as loud as the songs she sings, and as wide as the field her and Ryder lie together in, and for once? She doesn't care the slightest.

* * *

><p>They lie in the field once more, she reading, he playing with her hair.<p>

'You gave me a forever within the numbered days, and I'm grateful'.

* * *

><p>Of course they argue, they fight and scream and yell constantly.<p>

One day shes walking down the hall and she turns the corner to see Marley's arms around her boyfriend. A second later the little runt is kissing him.

It would have been easier to leave but she doesn't.

'How could you'

They leave her lips before she turns and runs, he runs after her.

* * *

><p>She cries and cries, a thousand tears.<p>

She knows he didn't cheat on her, didn't even kiss Marley back...

and yet seeing them together, looking so right crushes her.

* * *

><p>He knocks and knocks at her door, but her parents are away for three weeks and she won't answer.<p>

It's 2am when the door opens to her room and hes there, standing over her.

She doesn't even ask how he got in, shes still crying.

'You know I would never hurt you, she kissed me, I didn't kiss her back. '

She's silent.

'I love you, never her, always you'

'It was always her, perfect Marley, perfect her wasn't it?'

'No, it's always you. I already have the perfect girl'

She's being insecure she knows, and she never saw Ryder kiss her back, so she opens the covers and he climbs in.

'Why fight for me?'

'Everybody should have true love, and it should last at least as long as your life does. I've already found mine, and I intend to make it last my lifetime and beyond'

She's touched, and realizes Marley may look perfect with him, but she's perfect for him. Because together they are perfect.

She falls asleep in his arms smiling.

* * *

><p>They walk arm in arm down the corridor together, she shoots Marley a nasty glare when she tries to apologize.<p>

Ryder pulls her away before things get violent.

* * *

><p>They lie among the grass once more, his fingers trailing her arm, her hands skirting over his palm.<p>

This is there place, there paradise..a field in the middle of nowhere, on the edge of Lima.

It's home.

* * *

><p>He kisses her like flames flicker from his lips, heating her to the core. She kisses him like her lips are melting ice, melting his body to jelly.<p>

They kiss and sigh and moan, and after each time they hold one another, and whisper words of love.

The passion they have is sensational, he makes her scream obscenities, and she makes him beg for more.

And yet the best bit is after, with the hugs and 'adore yous' that make her feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

><p>They lie in the field the day after graduation.<p>

He's going to NYU on a football scholarship to study Sport. She has no doubt he'll thrive.

She's going too, but to Julliard to study music, she had always been great on piano.

Two teens with two impossible dreams, made for one another.

'Will it work?' She asks toying with his hands.

His fingers dip into the creases between hers and she sees him nod.

'Are you sure?'

_'There is no shortage of fault to be found amid our stars'_ He quotes and her smile falters.

'However our faults don't matter Kitty, because I love you, and you love me and we're going to be together for the next infinity'

'Some infinities are bigger than other infinities'

'Ours will be the biggest'

She smiles.

...

And so it was.

* * *

><p>hope you enjoyed it :) and if you're a fan like me you would have noticed the continual quotesreferences to 'the fault in our stars' by John Green. If you haven't read it, you won't regret it (well maybe you will regret how many tissues you have to use but still).

please check out my other fics :) glee or otherwise.  
>as always please review m'lovelies.<p>

ciao.


End file.
